Naomh Dubhí
Kingdom of Naomh Dubhí The Kingdom of Saint Black's (Garmanese: An Ríocht Naomh Dubhí [On Ree-okt Nay-ev Duh-vee]) was the Kingdom just north of The Kingdom of Garman. The country was formed around the years 5-7KOR after disputes over how the country would be run. It had its own monarchy, longer ruling than the current monarchy in Garman now. Right now, the country has unified again with The Kingdom of Garman due to the mutual threat of the Gretian Empire. The region is ethnically and culturally similar to Garman, with very little differences. Unrest, mainly in the counties of Connácht and Oileáin Ghrian, exist against reunification, but most other counties happily accepted the reunification. Alone, the region ranks as one of the highest populated areas of the Kordynian Empire. Most inhabitants are in the North-East, or South. with the swamps to the north and mountain range in the centre of the region being harsh areas to settle. The colony of Cúlchríocha is to the north of the region, its climate is incredibly harsh with only two settlements, both mining settlements, with few inhabitants. The recently acquired lands on Kygonese mainland is mainly harsh desert to the east, but has forests in the west. Its capital, Pínstóm, named after the region, is situated in the desert portion of the county. It is the regions only major settlement. Indigenous populations did exist across the region, although asides Cúlchríocha most have assimilated into the cities or settlements across the region. History The region along with Garman, is believed to have been set up by the Solitudeans in around 0-2KOR at the time of Badgers Landing. In the year 4KOR, the entire region gained independence from Solitude after Solitude realised it wasn't worth their time maintaining a far away colony while being a small nation within the Tyretian Empire. In the year 5-7KOR, the region disagreed with the southern region of present day Garman about how the nation would be run, and after a series of bloody skirmishes, the two regions split from each other. Some of the settlements of each county grew from small mining/forestry settlements to larger more influential towns and cities. Notable examples being Baile Átha Cliadh and An Cathair Óige. The nation, unlike their southern neighbour refused to bend the knee to Varsais. Economically for many years they were doing better than Garman. Only after Garman vassalised to Varsais did Garmans economy grow to match that of Naomh Dubhí. In the year 242, border skirmishes with Garman, which was normal, escalated when Garman declared war. Shortly into the war, with the loss of An Cósta Óir, a truce was called as the threat of the Gretian Empire escalated after The Battle of the Western Seas. Shortly after the truce the two nations reunified under one flag to face the Gretian threat. Modern Times In modern times, the region, now unified with Garman hasn't largely fought this unification. County Connácht being the main bastion for rebellious idealogies. Being handed to Hybretian martial law during the Great War has been the major reason cited by county officials for distaste with the southern government.